


Look Up at the Sky

by mizuraina



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabble, M/M, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 03:55:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2453801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizuraina/pseuds/mizuraina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hei Al, when you look up at the sky, what do you think?" / "I think it would be great if I could go around the space." / Just it? Well, Alfred isn't a romantic person, is he? But not for this time. / USUK! / Drabble / Fluff? /</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look Up at the Sky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ai Akina Kyuya](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Ai+Akina+Kyuya).



> I've written this for Ai Akina Kyuya's b'day on August 10th ago. I know my english grammar so terrible but, enjoy this :D

"Hei Al, when you look up at the sky, what do you think?" Arthur asked the boy who was lying beside him. They had been lying on Arthur's front yard floor since they had finished their home work.

Alfred smiled, looking across the sky. "I think it would be great if I could go around the space," he said.

Arthur sighed. He had known Alfred loved science a lot so he asked another question. "What if you look up at the star?"

Blue-eyes staring at the boy next to him. "Star, huh? Star is just a star."

Arthur knew star is just a star. But as a lover, had Alfred ever think anything that sound romantic? Oh yeah, it's Alfred. It was impossible to him to say such a romantic thing. "Nothing else?"

"Uh oh! I think I see your angry face there!" Alfred raised his index finger to point a random star.

What the hell? What he just said? Arthur kept silent and kept a look at the stars.

"..."

"Arthie?"

"..."

Alfred frowned. Was Arthur angry just because what he said? "Hei Art, I was joking!"

"..."

Again, Arthur shut his mouth.

Alfred sighed. He looked at a bright star and suddenly he made a wide smile. He looked at his boyfriend. "Well, you wanna know what I really think?"

Arthur turned his head. He saw baby-blue eyes shining and wide smile on Alfred's lips. But he didn't say a word. "When I look up at a bright star, I see our future. Bright and full of happiness."

Silence for a while. Arthur was speechless.

Really.

"You git, don't say such embarrassing thing," Arthur said and then he turned his head across the sky. He didn't want Alfred saw he was blushed right now—even the night atmosfer can hide it a bit.

Alfred chuckled a little. His hand hold Arthur's—Oh God! Arthur's heart beat so fast as if he could melt. "But its right. 'Cause I'll always by your side."

.

.

.

.

.

—end


End file.
